planetzebethfandomcom-20200214-history
Geruta (Character)
Not to be confused with the deceased Geruta of the same name, or the species they both belong to. Geruta, '''currently known as '''Tannderpafflesmith Smickbitten the 108th of the Trabnagian Tribe, '''is a recurring villain, appearing in both Planet Zebeth and Subsector Hiroshi. It's unknown if he was a Trabnagian before, but, presumably as part of the name-taking ceremony, currently is. History Early History Geruta was originally a normal, red-colored Geruta, and quote a polite one at that--however, Samus, having learned how to (to quote her) "THROW ENEMIES AT OTHER ENEMIES," decided to test this new skill out on Geruta. As such, she and Kraid brought him with them, eventually breaking his arm off to prevent him from flying away, and later still throwing him into lava to cauterize the wound. Later still, Geruta managed, with assistance, to both exit the lava and take off despite now being down an arm. Coming to a vertical shaft, he deliberately bounced down every platform he could, in an attempt to commit suicide to stop the pain. Despite Samus and Kraid later both going down that same shaft and landing on him, however, this utterly failed--he survived, albeit barely, and blacked out. Waking up later, a group of minions (presumably Trabnagians) were around him as he came to, with a Purple Geruta's arm transplanted in place of his own--to his initial shock and horror. Eventually, he went into a partnership with Mother Brain, seeing such evil plans of hers such as the Samus Robot and Breadhead come into being. Planet Zebeth Geruta tried to work with Crocomire Hunter to stop Ridley's Bar from operating by torching Ridley's fields and storing a small amount of the crops behind a Missile Hatch, only for Crocomire Hunter to realize that there could have been someone in the fields when Geruta used his foot-jets to set them aflame--far too late for the fields to be put out. Geruta was also responsible for Boxy being boxed, by accidentally dropping a wooden crate on him. Later still, one of Geruta's plans finally managed to work--via a gravity-driven lever with a spear point, he was able to ambush and stab Ridley, killing him; this would have been permanent had Ridley not used a Save Point some time prior, which resurrected him. When Samus and Kraid were heading off to destroy Mother Brain for the last time, they managed to grab hold of him once again--this time via Kraid using the Grapple Beam--and goad him into taking them to where the Mother Heart was stored via Samus threatening to shoot him. He did so, leaving the pair alone to watch the destruction after they arrived, and later left Tourian when they were successful. Shortly after, he rounded up a small group of Trabnagians, to mourn the Purple Geruta whose arm had been transplanted, who was, by this point, dead, and to take her name to honor her--making him '''Tannderpafflesmith Smickbitten the 108th of the Trabnagian Tribe. Subsector Hiroshi In a separate turn of events, Sage and Samus, working as a team, ended up removing the previous Tannderpafflesmith's claw from Geruta, with him later awakening with another,skeletal claw transplanted onto him. Tannderpafflesmith's claw would end up being made into the Grapple Claw item.Category:Characters Category:Space Pirates